


Morning Surprise

by mcshimada



Series: Shimada Dragons [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cloaca, Dragon Fucking, Interspecies Sex, Multi, PWP, Shimada Spirit Dragon(s) - Freeform, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshimada/pseuds/mcshimada
Summary: "Though, there was one thing the teachers never taught him. He supposes that perhaps they have never heard of it; never heard of a different relationship some dragons held with their hosts."aka more self-indulgent dragon fucking





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the writer of the anon fic "Impatient Pets" https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994265  
>  I decided to create a separate account to post some of these fics I have planned!
> 
> This is supposed to be the first part of the Impatient Pets verse; Hanzo and his dragons' first time

Growing up a Shimada means growing up hearing the constant stories of the dragons. His teachers tried to prepare him as best they could, telling him of the many different variations that have been observed over the years. Dragons that choose to never physically manifest. Dragons that hate their host. Dragons that die from the hatred their hosts felt towards them; this one surprised Hanzo the most.  
Hanzo knew that would never happen to his dragon. He knew he would love it unconditionally and give it anything it needed.

It was a surprise to everybody, except perhaps his father, when he received two dragons. It was no burden on Hanzo; he would have no problem loving both. 

Though, there was one thing the teachers never taught him. He supposes that perhaps they have never heard of it; never heard of a different relationship some dragons held with their hosts.

\-------------------

It has been two years since Hanzo received Udon and Ramen. Hanzo was happy to discover that they prefer to stay physically manifested a majority of the time. They also love to climb on Hanzo, purring as they nuzzle up under his chin. When his father discovered that they sleep in bed with him, curled up on either side, he got a stern talking to. He thinks it was a scolding about how that isn’t how you should treat your dragons, but Hanzo wasn’t really listening. He would never stop them. He loves them too much and he knows they love him and trust to keep them happy. 

So no, the teachers had not told him of everything there is to know when it comes to the dragons. Even so, he wasn’t unprepared when it happened. In fact, he was enthusiastic about it.

\----------

Hanzo is slowly waking up, the morning light is streaming in and warming him up even further. The reason for already being warm squirms around on either side of him, pushing up into Hanzo’s neck and nuzzling into him when they notice he’s waking up.

The first thing Hanzo notices is that Udon and Ramen have changed their sizes. Rather than being the usual size of a larger snake, they are now the size of a medium sized canine. Their weight is crushing his ribs, but he smiles sleepily and reaches up to run his hand through their manes. They both purr in unison, Ramen always the louder of the two. 

The second thing Hanzo notices is that he’s hard, which isn’t unusual in itself. He has often woken up with his cock straining against the sheets. Sometimes he doesn't have the energy to fix that problem, but this morning he's in the mood for it. Normally, just him thinking that would cause the dragons to disappear. They know when Hanzo needs "alone time" and happily give it to him, appearing after everything is said and done. 

This morning though, the dragons don't leave. Udon and Ramen are still pressed against his sides, now nuzzling up under his chin and purring for attention. Hanzo shifts to sit up, the bed sheet falling from his chest. His cock twitches at the minimal friction and he has to hold back a groan. The dragons follow his movement, determined to remain pressed against him. "You two need to-," Hanzo starts but is cut off when Udon does something he's never done before. He lowers his head from Hanzo's neck and expertly licks at one of his nipples. Hanzo moans immediately, always having had sensitive nipples. 

While Udon keeps lavishing attention to his nipples, attached to his chest, he doesn't even notice Ramen moving down his body until she is gripping the bed sheet with her teeth and yanking it away. The cold air is a shock to his cock, but it's leaking heavily and an angry red. Hanzo moans loudly, reaching a hand up to grip at Udon's mane, not sure if he wants to pull him away or push him closer. They've never acted like this before but it also feels so right.

When Hanzo looks back down at Ramen, he almost comes right then and there. She has turned around, her back facing Hanzo and Udon, her tail lifted up and showing off her puffy and wet cloaca. She's holding herself right over Hanzo's cock and it's already dripping down it. 

"Fuck," is all Hanzo can groan before Ramen seats herself on Hanzo's cock, taking him in so well with the help of her slick. She purrs and starts shifting her hips immediately, the obscene wet noises echoing throughout the room along with Hanzo's now even louder moans. Udon continues his assault on his chest, adding in a few hints of teeth between the licks and it's driving Hanzo closer to the edge faster than he's ever experienced. 

Hanzo starts to thrust his hips to meet Ramen, needing to feel more of that wet heat. Her cloaca is so puffy and positively dripping. Hanzo doesn't think he'll be able to look at it without blowing his load immediately. He can feel her gripping around him periodically, and he really wonders where she possibly learned to do any of this. He feels something wet on his side, and when he looks down he sees Udon is humping frantically against him, his thick knotted cock fully out of it's sheath and dripping all over. Hanzo has never seen something so hot in his life, his beautiful Udon being so needy to come. 

With the double assault, there is no way Hanzo could last long. He can feel his orgasm building up, a low heat in his belly that only gets hotter the more his beautiful dragons continue to make such obscene noises. 

"Ramen, ah-," He doesn't know if he was going to warn her about it or not, but there wasn't any time. He slams his hips up, cock fully buried in Ramen's cloaca and loading her with his come. She lets out a yip and then makes a deep, rumbling growl that Hanzo has never heard before as she slams her hips down and comes, squirting around Hanzo's cock. 

At the same moment, he feels warmth splash against his side and looks down to see Udon has come; his cock is twitching and he's resting his head against Hanzo's chest, panting heavily. 

"Holy fuck," is all Hanzo can say, groaning when Ramen pulls off his softening cock, his come falling out of her gaping cloaca easily. She turns back around and quickly runs up to Hanzo's other side, nuzzling up into his neck just like they were this morning. He smiles and closes his eyes, bringing both of his arms to pull his dragons closer, kissing both of their snouts while they purr happily.

He has no idea where this came from. They had never acted like this before; never seemed interested in anything sexual, but Hanzo for sure isn't complaining. He would give his precious dragons anything they desire.

He's sure he'll have some fun in the process too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more fics planned for this "verse", prob some ovi and a lot of multishipping/rarepairs 
> 
> Hope you liked this one! Still trying to get used to writing nsfw  
> Lemme know if you see any typos or anything!


End file.
